Short Stories
by TheCatConspiracy
Summary: little stories about where the cast of Soul Eater goes after defeating the kishin, mostly romance if you're into that.
1. Chapter 1

Marie has been dropping hints to Stein for the past month now. Obvious ones, like touching his arm, brushing her hand against his, hugging goodbye and asking him out to bars and restaurants. But he seems completely unresponsive. So this was it. This was the night that was going to change.

Marie stands outside Stein's creepy house, admiring the stitches on the building. She hesitates before knocking on the wide door. After the chorus of squeaking wheels and mumbling, "its 1 am, who could it be…" The door swung open to reveal a disheveled Professor Stein.

"Franken!" Marie exclaimed, yanking him out of his chair.

"Marie? What- are you doing here?" He adjusts his glasses thrown askew by Marie's hasty hug, "Don't you know what time it is?"

Marie released him, grabbing his hand and leading him to the couch, "I have to tell you something, it- its- i-," She struggles for a moment, then visibly contains herself, "I love you, Stein. I've loved you since we were kids. I would try to forget you, but I couldn't. I can't. Please... be with me." She leans in, her hand on his thigh.

He abruptly shoots up from the couch, "Marie… I can't… you know I can't I'm incapable." He stiffens, "I can't."

Marie cries, "Yes you can! You can, I've seen it! I've seen it in you when you're with those kids, why can't you find it in yourself to love me?!" She's sobbing, barely holding herself together, "Why can't you at least try…"

Stein relaxes, returning Marie's earlier embrace, "I… can try…"

Marie stops sobbing, "What?" She looks up at him, shocked to no abound. She had honestly never believed he would consider it.

"I can try… for you." He tries his best to let the words escape his mouth, but he's not sure if he can love Marie how she loves him. He almost says it too… only before another words can escape his lips, Marie had jumped up and kissed them.

She pulls him to the couch and continues, letting her lips melt into his.

Years later, in a large house with stitches covering the building, a pale blonde boy with glasses plays in the foyer, while his parents kiss on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

Patty drifts from store to store in a little downtown part of Death City, for once alone, without her sister.  
"Ooh, this is pretty!" She picks up a tee shirt with a giraffe right smack in the middle. She checks the price tag. "Oh. You're not that pretty."

"Hi, Patty." A skinny boy with purple hair taps her shoulder.

"HIIIYA!" Patty smacks him across the face. "OH! Hi, Crona! Didn't see ya there. It's just that Big Sis always tells me to be careful when I'm by myself, which is almost never, hehe." She smiles downward and reaches out to help him up.

"That's okay... I- guess-" Holding his face with a gloved hand he looks up to see her, the setting sun shining through her short blonde hair, blue eyes sparkling in the twilight, an angel reaching down to pick him up. "Um, uh, thanks..." Crona stutters. He'd never paid much attention to Patty, but now she was all that was on his mind.

"Yeah. So whatcha doin here?" She continues down the rack of animal based shirts she was looking at.

"I just thought I would look around, Maka said that I should get out more so I am." He follows her down the rack. "What about you Patty?"

She frowns, "I dunno I just felt like leaving and Big Sis was doing her nails and said they had to dry first and I didn't want to wait and now I'm here!" She finishes with a flourish and faces Crona. "But now I'm bored, do you want to do something else?" She stares up at him, for he's much taller than she is.

"Oh, uh.." He cant help the pink that's rushing across his face. "Sure but don't look at me like that, it gives me this weird feeling and I do't know if I like it yet." They start out of the store and down the street, now fully lit with streetlights.

"What kind of feelings?" Patty wondered aloud.

"Well- they're-" He was interrupted by shouting down an alley.

"Hey, look, fresh meat!"

"Some skinny kid and his girlfriend!"

"They should be easy to take down!"

"Let's get 'em!"

Crona pushes Patty behind him, "Careful, Patty, you don't have a meister!"

She gasps as Ragnorok materializes from his wrists as a skinny sword. Before the miscreants even knew what hit them, they were unconscious on the ground.

Patty stares up at her hero, basking in the moonlight in his fighting stance until he is sure they're not getting back up. Then he relaxes.

"Wow, Crona. Good job." She smiles. "Thank you!"

She plants a kiss on his cheeks which are burning red.

"Y- You're welcome Patty."

The two walk down the moonlit road, together.


End file.
